Mi vida junto a tí
by Marthiis Wolff
Summary: Sasunaru. Sasuke nos va narrando su vida a lado de Naruto. Por favor leer las notas.


Marthiis: ¡Hola gente bonita! *entra muy feliz*

Tamaki: Vaya, es un milagro que estemos de nuevo por aquí *dice en un tono seco*

Marthiis: Ya, ya... No sigas más con las directas indirectas, se bien que he demorado con las publicaciones de mis otros fics *mira a la audencia* En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que la musa se fue de vacaciones y no se me ha ocurrido nada para continuarle a las historias, espero que regrese antes de que yo entre a la escuela para traerles un capítulo nuevo de "Quiero un cambio" y "La banca del parque".

Tamaki: Bueno, al menos te has aparecido.

Marthiis: Lo que me lleva al siguiente un punto: Este one-shot es más que nada una serie de drabbles, una amiga que se llama Angy anda haciendo con la pareja Akame y yo decidí hacerlo desde un punto de vista SasuNaru. Son el jueguito de las canciones aleatorias y por cada canción, una historia.

Tamaki: Basta de habladurías, a lo mejor nadie esta leyendo esto.

Marthiis: Claro que sí, todos leen las notas *sonríe con suficiencia* Bueno, esto no es un fic hecho con lo típico de Navidad ni de Año Nuevo, pero va como un regalo a todos ustedes que me han estado leyendo. Se los agradezco mucho, es muy importante para mí el leer los reviews que me dejan. Espero que este 2011 esté cargado de bendiciones para todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Tamaki: De igual manera les deseo lo mismo *sonríe* Gracias por todo.

Marthiis: Sin más preámbulos, pasemos al fic. Mi querido Tamaki, por favor di el primer disclaimer del año.

Tamaki: *sonríe* Naruto no le pertenece a Marthiis, es y seguirá siendo de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo único.**

**That's My Goal - Shayne Ward**

—Por favor no te vayas— digo mientras tomo tu mano para evitar que des un paso más.

Me miras con esos ojos que tanto me cautivan y no me queda de otra más que jalarte, pegar tu cuerpo al mío y estrecharte entre mis brazos. Aspiro tu delicado aroma, disfruto de cada segundo que paso junto a ti. Entiendo que en estos momento te encuentras anonadado por lo que te dije antes pero debes entender que cada palabra es cierta.

Debes entender que te amo más que a mi propia vida, estoy aquí para entregarte mis sentimientos.

Te separas y para mi mayor sorpresa me sujetas de las mejillas, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, pegando tus labios en los míos en una brusca caricia.

—Yo también te amo, idiota— escucho mientras me abrazas con dulzura.

**Si te vas - Mago de Oz**

Despierto algo extrañado, observo alrededor y me percato de que estoy en mi habitación. Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada en un intento por recordar que pasó la noche anterior. Los rayos del sol van a parar directamente a mis ojos, provocándome un ligero escozor. Desvío la mirada, quedándome estático al escuchar una ligera respiración. Volteo y sonrío al momento de verte a mi lado.

Sigues dormido y la expresión de tu rostro luce apacible. Cuando te contemplo de arriba abajo, puedo notar la desnudez que las sábanas se encargan de cubrir. Ahora lo recuerdo, ayer fue la primera vez que pasé la noche contigo. Fue cuando probé cada centímetro de tu piel, haciéndote mío, memorizando cada parte de tí, conociéndote.

Sin duda alguna disfruté de todo aquello, estabas a mi lado y nos entregamos sin pudor alguno pues era algo que veníamos deseando desde hacía tiempo.

Se que tu corazón me pertenece, y que el mío es tuyo. Pero aún así, el hecho de imaginarme a otra persona tocándote hace que me llene de celos. Tendré que hacerte entender que solamente yo tengo ese derecho. No dejaré ni que una ráfaga de viento sea capaz de tocarte, incluso si tengo que hacer jutsus de protección a tu alrededor. Esa idea me parece tentadora.

Rápidamente oculto mi sonrisa de superioridad cuando escucho que estás a punto de despertar.

**Crawling - Linkin Park**

Estampo mi puño contra la corteza de un árbol mientras la furia recorre mis entrañas. El Sharingan se activa sin que pueda evitarlo, mi cuerpo tiembla. Todo iba tan bien pero como siempre alguien tenía que venir a arruinarlo.

—¡Sasuke!— Puedo escuchar como gritas mi nombre, tratando de atraer mi atención.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto?— pregunto sin mirarte a la cara, lo menos que necesito es desboronarme para que te burles de mí. —Creo que todo quedó muy claro... No me necesitas, después de todo, tienes a tu Gaara— mi voz sueña desdeñosa, te has dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Es por eso que destruyes la mitad del bosque?— cuestionas cruzándote de brazos— Gaara me apoyó cuando te fuiste, es mi mejor amigo...—

—Pensaba que yo era tu mejor amigo...— Digo recordando lo que pasó en la oficina de la borracha que es nuestra Hokage.

—Idiota, tú ya no eres mi mejor amigo— te acercas a mí y me abrazas — Eres mucho más que eso—

Sonrío mientras correspondo al abrazo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mí, Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Puedes decirme que clase de técnica que usas para controlarme de esta manera?

Me hace feliz que estés aquí pero la incertidumbre llega a mí nuevamente.

—Naruto... Me duele que Gaara te haya ayudado el tiempo en que no estuve presente y...—

Me cubres la boca con tu dedo índice, luego me regalas una hermosa sonrisa.

—Debes entender que Gaara solo es mi amigo, jamás ocupará tu lugar ni siquiera como pareja— Ensanchas tu sonrisa, luego me das un beso en la boca— Muy celoso, bueno, después de todo eres un Uchiha— dices para luego alejarte, caminando hacia la aldea.

Yo solo sonrío de medio lado al mismo tiempo que camino detrás de tí.

**Love & Truth - Yui**

Debo admitirlo. Esta situación duele.

¿Por qué no me miras de la misma manera en que lo miras? ¿Por qué tus ojos no brillan de la misma forma en que lo hacen cuando está presente? Tus mejillas se colorean graciosamente y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. A veces desearía estar en su lugar sabiendo que lo quieres tanto.

Claro, soy un orgulloso empedernido y jamás daré a conocer lo que realmente pienso; simplemente me quedo ahí, contemplandote mientras tu esperas con singular alegría a aquello que te causa tanta felicidad. Se que no debo sentirme de esta manera, que estos sentimientos no deberían estar presentes pero aunque quiero desaparecerlos, no puedo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?— me observas con una ceja arqueda, sin comprenderme. Luego haces un puchero al mismo tiempo en que frotas tu estómago— ¡¿Cuándo traeran mi ramen?— A veces pienso que tu inocencia no tienes límites.

Una chica de cabello castaños pone en frente de nosotros dos boles de ramen. Ahí está esa sonrisa tonta y el maldito brillo en tus ojos aparece cuando comienzas a comer.

"Maldito ramen, algún día te ganaré" pienso mientras como unos cuantos fideos.

**Helpless Night - Crystal Kay ft. Jin Akanishi**

Me siento terriblemente cansado, llego a casa con la noción de estar cargando miles de piedras sobre mi espalda. Abro la puerta y me quito los zapatos sin cuidado, haciendo que se estampen contra la pared, me pongo unas pantuflas y entro directamente a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Abro el refrigerador y noto que hay varios envases repletos de ramen en su interior. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Hacía tres semanas que habías venido a vivir conmigo. Sin tomarle más importancia saco un envase de leche y tomo directamente de ahí.

—¿Me regañas porque tomo del envase y tú lo haces?— escucho tu voz a mis espaldas y por un momento siento que soy como un criminal que acaba de ser descubierto hurtando algo. Me giro y dejo la leche en el mostrador. Luego me acerco hacia tí y te doy un beso en la frente.

—¿Me extrañaste?— pregunto para que se te olvide ese pequeño detalle.

—No...— respondes al mismo tiempo en que te volteas y comienzas a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

Te sigo y justo cuando estamos a punto de entrar a la alcoba, te abalanzas sobre mí. Me rodeas el cuello con tus brazos y me besas apasionadamente. Yo no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad, comienzo a quitarte la ropa. Mis manos se queman al momento de acariciar tus brazos, tus piernas. Es lógico, tu solo transmites calidez.

—Naruto...— murmuro cuando te cargo hasta la cama y te deposito suavemente. Me coloco encima tuyo comenzando a lamer tu cuello con lascivia.

—Sasuke, déjame disfrutar esta noche...— dejas escapar varios suspiros cuando mi boca se apodera de uno de tus pezones— Nunca tengo suficiente de tí—

No respondo, solo me dedico a complacerte.

Haré que todas tus noches te sientas amado, es una promesa.

Por favor, nunca te alejes de mí.

**Numb - Linkin Park**

—¿Por qué no eres como Itachi, pequeño Sasuke?— observo con enojo a mi padre. Su voz suena orgullosa, el hacerme sentir mal le causa satisfacción. — ¿Por qué sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre?—

Salgo de ahí corriendo, no quiero escucharlo hablar. Gruesas lágrimas salen de mis ojos, sin darme cuenta, choco contra alguien. Miro hacia arriba notando que es mi hermano mayor. Veo mi reflejo en sus ojos, soy pequeño, apenas tengo seis años.

—¿Estás bien?— suena preocupado pero yo lo empujo me voy de ahí lo más rápido que puedo.

Mi padre quiere que sea como Itachi pero yo no lo deseó así. Quiero tener mi esencia, ser yo mismo, sin embargo un amargo sentimiento se apodera de mí y es ahí cuando comienzo a sollozar con más fuerza. ¿No puede aceptar mi forma de ser? ¿Por qué cada paso que doy es un error para él?

De pronto, siento como alguien me agita suavemente. Abro los ojos despacio, adaptándome a la luz del día.

—Sasuke, Sasuke— tu voz hace que vuelva a la realidad y salga del estupor— ¿Otra vez una pesadilla?—

Te miro y sin pensarlo dos veces, me aferro a tí. Tu correspondes al abrazo, se que no comprendes mi situación pero por el solo hecho de que me tengas así, hace que me tranquilize.

—Duele...— musito sin pensar.

— Te amo por lo que fuiste antes y por lo que eres ahora— mencionas con simpleza al mismo tiempo en que acaricias a mi cabello con suavidad.

**Right Round -Flo Rida**

De todos los que viven en Konoha, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de tí?

—¡Sasuke! ¡Apúrate! No todos los días hay una feria en la aldea— dices muy emocionado, dando brinquitos como si fueras un niño pequeño.

Me sonrojo un poco al ver que atraes a todas las miradas tanto por tu manera explosiva de ser como por la ropa que llevas puesta. Incluso yo me siento ofuscado al verte; ese kimono negro con la cinta anaranjada hace que te veas demasiado sensual y para colmo tu ni te das cuenta de eso. Camino hacia tí y tu me llevas arrastrando por diversos puestos, quieres que te compre comida, artilugios que jamás usarás y otras cosas extrañas.

Lo compro todo. Naruto, me gusta estar contigo pero... me tienes al límite. La manera en que caminas, como te desenvuelves. Sencillamente eres perfecto. Haces que mi cabeza gire sin parar.

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? No me importa cuanto dinero tenga que gastar, se que tú eres solo mío y que haré que me pagues de una manera... placentera.

**Taking Over Me - Evanescence**

Entro corriendo en el hospital, mi pulso está a mil por hora. Hacía apenas cinco minutos me habían dicho que regresaste de la misión sumamente herido.

Me encuentro con Sakura, intenta tranquilizarme pues estoy que me lleva la desesperación, deseo golpear algo ya que no me dejan entrar a tu habitación para verte. Ella me indica que tome asiento en la sala de espera, sé que hará todo lo posible para que pueda estar contigo unos momentos. Por fin mi afamado autocontrol sale a flote.

Miro hacia la nada, escucho claramente los lloriqueos de un bebé, los gritos de una mujer quien intenta obtener información de su marido. Decido ignorar todo eso, no me interesa saber algo más. Repaso mentalmente todos los consejos que te dí para que la misión fuese exitosa, estúpido Naruto, ¿por qué no los seguiste?

Aprieto mis puños con la impotencia de que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar. Pasan las horas y por fin veo que Sakura llega a mí.

—Sasuke, puedes pasar a ver a Naruto pero debo decirte algo muy importante—

—¿Qué pasa?— interrumpo nervioso cuando veo su rostro marcado por la preocupación.

—Naruto tiene varias heridas pero debo decir que la más grave es un golpe en la cabeza...— suspira— Casi no ha hablado, solo te advierto que debes estar preparado para lo peor—

—¿Quieres decir que le puede dar una embolia, sufrir amnesia u otro tipo de secuelas?—

—Necesitamos hacerle más estudios— Sakura se encoge de hombros pero luego sonríe— Anda, ve a verlo—

Sin esperar mucho, camino hacia la habitación donde está mi querido idiota. ¿Toco la puerta para indicarle que voy a pasar? No. Entro sin avisar y me detengo en seco al ver que te encuentras sujetando tu cabeza con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto preocupado, acercándome a tí.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— me observas con el ceño fruncido de manera desagradable. —¿Por qué entras a mi habitación sin permiso?—

Siento como me pongo pálido -si es que eso pude ser posible dado mi tono de piel- mientras que una gota de sudor frío baja por mi espalda. Mi respación comienza a tornarse agitada, era como si un balde con agua fría me hubiese caído encima. ¿Acaso habías olvidado todo lo que vivimos juntos?

—¿Naruto?— mi boca se abre sin poder articular más palabras. Sonríes burlonamente.

—Tranquilo, Sasuke— extiendes tus brazos hacia mí y yo camino automáticamente para abrazarte con delicadeza— Hacen falta muchos golpes más en la cabeza como para poder olvidarte a tí y a tu enorme ego—

Me has engañado.

Suspiro, no digo nada más, el tenerte entre mis brazos hace que me sienta seguro.

Inexplicablemete, tienes un extraño poder sobre mí.

**Everytime We Touch - Cascada**

Han pasado dos años desde que tú y yo estamos juntos. Pareciera como si fuese ayer que comenzamos con nuestra extraña relación. ¿Qué puedo decirte, Naruto? Tú conoces todo sobre mí, no existen secretos guardados, todo eso quedó en el pasado. Aún poseo la finta de ególatra y orgulloso -esto último aún lo soy-, ¿cómo no serlo si tengo como pareja al sexto Hokage?

Pero obviamente tu tienes los pies sobre la tierra, tu aura de calidez aún no desaparece. Hay ocasiones en las que dudas de tí mismo pero como siempre, yo ando detrás de tí brindándote mi apoyo. Aunque claro, esa faceta solamente tú la conoces ya que con los demás sigo siendo el huraño de siempre.

—Ya llegué...— dices al momento de llegar a casa. Noto que sigues vistiendo esa ridícula ropa de Hokage.

—Bienvenido a casa— digo sin separarme de la estufa. En estos momentos estoy preparando la cena.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntas abrazándome por la espalda, de manera curiosa te paras de puntitas y miras por encima de mi hombro.

—Cocino— respondo secamente, movimiendo la sopa de miso que estoy preparando. —¿Puedes esperar?—

Sonríes al mismo tiempo en que de un rápido movimiento apagas la estufa, te miro sin comprender, tu solamente me besas con pasión. Correspondo de manera hambrienta mientras te sujeto de la cintura. Te acorralo contra la pared al mismo tiempo en que te voy quitando la ropa con rapidez.

Entro en tí sin prepararte y tu solo emites un gemido de dolor y de placer. Ambos estamos exitados y pasados unos segundos comienzas a moverte. Te aprieto los glúteos, rasguñas mi espalda, la cocina se llena de jadeos. Tu piel tiene algo que me atrae y que me invita a lo prohibido.

Naruto Uzumaki, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Haces que me levante cuando me caigo, ilumanas mi vida, deseo tenerte solo para mí.

Y con esa muda declaración en mi mente, ambos llegamos al cielo.

**Desde mi cielo - Mago de Oz**

Los años fueron pasando. Tú y yo fuimos capaces de crear cosas maravillosas. Logramos conformar una bonita familia, de alguna manera pudiste concebir dos hermosos hijos: Minato y Mikoto Uchiha -Sí, escogimos los nombres de nuestros padres como un buen recuerdo- que son producto de nuestro extraño amor. Guiaste a la aldea por un buen camino y pudiste hacer que la paz reinara en todos los lugares posibles, como cualquier héroe cliché de televisión.

Yo por mi parte serví como ANBU y realizé misiones casi imposibles por el bien de la aldea. Pero dejé todo y me convertí en tu guardián. Nadie mejor que yo como para realizar esa labor.

Fue difícil pero educamos a nuestros hijos de la mejor forma posible y ellos son ahora buenos shinobis que protegen a Konoha. Siempre les brindamos amor que nosotros no recibimos de pequeños y ellos crecieron como niños normales.

Poco a poco fuimos envejeciendo pero admito que conservamos la vivacidad de la juventud en nuestros ojos. Me siento feliz por la vida que pasé a tu lado y aunque me siento enojado porque soy el primero en irme, la tranquilidad me domina ya que estás en buenas manos.

—¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto sonriendo. Te encuentras a mi lado, siento como tomas mis manos con más fuerza de lo normal. Puedo escuchar los sollozos de mi bella Mikoto y las palabras de aliento que le da Minato.

No hay nadie más en la habitación, solo estamos nosotros cuatro pero eso es suficiente para mí. Mis tres grandes amores, en mi lecho de muerte.

—Te vas a ir y me dejarás solo...— respondes con desesperación, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—No estarás solo, me tendrás siempre a tu lado. No estaré aquí físicamente pero me tendrás en tus recuerdos y yo estaré observándote desde el cielo, esperando a encontrarnos otra vez— giro mi rostro para obervarte y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas logro acariciar tu mejilla. Miro a mis hijos y sonrío— Además, tienes a un shinobi preparado y a la mejor de las kunoichis—

Minato y Mikoto sonríen entre lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota, es obvio que nuestros hijos son así, iguales que sus padres— dices de manera orgullosa— Pero... Me esperarás, ¿verdad?— la incertidumbre en tu voz me cautiva.

—Todo lo que sea necesario— respondo y cierro los ojos. No tengo energía necesaria para seguirlos mantendiendo abiertos—Dame un beso, Naruto—

Escucho unar risilla de tu parte y pronto siento como tus labios chocan con los míos. Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes te abrazaría. Poco a poco mi respiración se va tornando lenta y pausada. Estoy muriendo.

Tus sollozos y los de mis hijos se van quedando atras.

Se que te duele el que me vaya primero pero tú tienes aún varios objetivos por cumplir, los míos ya fueron realizados. No me arrepiento de nada, solo me queda agradecerte pues debido a tí pude conocer lo que era la verdadera felicidad, el amor y diversos sentimientos que jamás creí conocer.

No llores, tonto mío. Estaré cuidando de tí y de mis hijos.

Los estaré cuidando desde mi cielo.

**Notas finales: **

Marthiis: Bueno, este ha sido el one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado.

Tamaki: Deseamos verlos más adelante. Cuídense, nos estaremos leyendo.

Marthiis: Hasta la próxima.


End file.
